


Unfortunate

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A little, Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Clumsiness, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, but only like, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Leon comes home with a bloody lip.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> Yes this story was based on real events. No further comments. [But don't worry I'm fine, no teeth missing or anything]  
> Kudos to FervidAsAFlame who told me "If I was you I would now write a fic about this"... what I did after you told me that XD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Hey, darling! Glad that you’re home! You’re late today.” Gwaine greeted his boyfriend with a bright smile, waving from the kitchen with a wooden spoon. Tomato sauce dripped onto the tiles and onto his light pink apron. As soon as he noticed it he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Leon though only mumbled something into his scarf and hung his coat into the closet.

“I hope you had a nice day! I made you favourite! Pasta with – ” Gwaine had reappeared in the door frame, this time without the spoon and his face fell when he took in Leon’s appearance. “Good god, what happened to your face?”

“My face? What about it?” Leon tried to look innocent, but the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

“Your bottom lip! You were bleeding!”

“I got into a bar brawl.” Leon’s eyes locked with Gwaine’s. How he actually managed to keep a straight face was a miracle even to him.

“A bar brawl. You were at work the whole day. You sent me texts about how annoying your co-workers were again, not putting the puncher back where it belongs and never once refilling the water in the coffee machine.” Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

“Uhm.” Leon wanted to bite his lip but a sharp pain reminded him of the blood there. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Who hit you?”

“Nobody.”

“Well how did you acquire that bloody lip then?”

“Ran into a door.”

Gwaine shook his head with a grin. “I mean, that sounds like something that would actually happen to you. But your blush tells me that’s not all about it.” He turned around and went back into the kitchen. “Don’t worry, darling, you can tell me during dinner!”

With a heavy sigh Leon gave up. He followed his boyfriend into the kitchen and while Gwaine handed out pasta with tomato sauce and meat balls he started to tell the whole awkward story.

“I sat in the kitchen at work today while Percival cooked his lunch. So before I went back to my desk I wanted to just… check quickly if my trousers smelled of the onions he had roasted. You know, how clothes just smell of food sometimes.”

“Cool.” Gwaine shoved a fork full of pasta into his mouth. “So what did you do?” he mumbled around the food.

Leon let the fork sink. “I tried to smell my trousers?”

“And how does that give you a bloody lip?” Gwaine grinned in anticipation.

“I might have bowed down a little too quickly… andhitmyheadonmyownknee.”

“You what?”

“I hit my head on my own knee.”

“Oh my god.” Gwaine let out a loud laugh. “You _kneed_ yourself? Accidentally?”

“No, deliberately. Of course it was accidentally.” Leon rolled his eyes, but Gwaine’s laugh brought a smile to his still swollen lips.

“I’m sorry… that’s just so… something that Merlin would do, normally.” With a shake of his head Gwaine put his own fork down. “Does it hurt much?”

“No, only a little. I hardly feel it anymore,” Leon reassured him.

“Pity. I would have kissed it better otherwise.” Gwaine shrugged and took up his fork again.

Leon shook his head, but the small smile broadened into a grin at Gwaine’s suggestion. “Well, now that I think of it…”

And when Gwaine leaned into a kiss across the table he hardly felt the pain in his lip anymore. Gwaine must have kissed it better, Leon was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D


End file.
